


Way up High

by VesuvianPancake



Category: Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake





	1. Chapter 1

Way back when I was a kitten, there was this place I always liked to sit and relax at-- way up high on a church steeple, looking up at the moon. I don’t know why, but I sure did like it. Every time I sat up there, I would think about my future. I love to imagine what my life would be like with someone… anyone… Now that I’m older, I can actually try and look for someone.

* * *

Way up high on my church steeple, I looked down at the slums of the city, seeing all the dusty gray, black, and brown cats prowl around in the darkness. It looked fun down there, being able to just waltz around and have so much fun like they did, just gambling and enjoying each other’s company. I’ve always wanted to go down there, but I’m a white cat. I’d stand out down there. And as far as I know, the cats down there  _ hate _ white cats like me. I looked over at my side of the city, with it’s pearly white streets and magnificent houses. It’s not like I didn’t like it there, it’s pretty luxurious. I just… didn’t like the solitude and loneliness. It’s pretty boring. Everyone’s obsessed about appearance over there. Appearance doesn’t matter. It’s all on the inside that’s really precious, right? 

I looked back at the slums. I saw one specific cat- a dusty brown cat with bright green eyes that glowed in the shadows. Their fur looked so…  _ soft _ … I hadn’t realized it just then, but he was staring right back at me, his tail wagging slowly. My eyes widened and I looked away, feeling flustered. Then I heard him shout.

“HEY!” he called. 

I whipped my head around and looked at him.

“What are you doing up there!?” he asked.

I didn’t know how to answer, so I just said “Chilling!”

“Can I join you!?” he asked.

I froze for a moment, then nodded. “S-Sure, if you want!”

The cat ran through the mazes that were the alleys in the slums and made it to the church gates. He climbed up some loose bricks and up the church building. Next to me on the church steeple he curled up and looked up at me, those forest green eyes literally piercing my soul.

“So… who are you?” the brown cat purred, his tail coiling around my arm. I didn’t pull my arm away.

“Uh… I’m Puck,” I replied.

“Puck… isn’t that the mischievous fairy guy from one of Shakespeare’s plays?” the brown cat sat up a little.

“That was his nickname,” I replied. Then I thought for a second. I looked down at him. “You read Shakespeare?”

“I have a stash of his books where I live.” the cat grinned at me. He held out his hand for me to shake. “I’m Tresable.”

I took his hand and shook it loosely. His fur was really soft. I smiled a little. “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Tresable’s tail unwrapped from my arm and swayed left and right. “So you live down there?” he pointed at the pearly white city.

I nodded. “Yeah. It’s so boring.”

“Why don’t you just come over here, then?” Tresable stood up on the ledge in front of us.

“I…” I stood up as well. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I was told rumors that you guys down there hate cats like us.”

“That’s kinda true… for most of us. But hey.” Tresable reached his hand out to me. “As long as you’re with me, it will be okay. Do you trust me?”

I smiled a little and took his hand. “Might be a little weird to trust you right away, but yeah I do.”

Tresable grinned. “Great.” he let go of my hand and leapt off the ledge and into the trees. I followed after him-- off the ledge, into the tree, down said tree, and through the alley and into the slums.


	2. Chapter 2

The slums are so exciting! Tresable showed me around to all the bars and clubs and things. We only stayed outside of them (he said he didn’t want to get my snowy white fur dirty). 

“So…” Tresable sat on top of a rock. “Wanna see my place?”

“Sure, but what will we do?” I asked, my tail wagging slowly.

“Mmmm… read? Talk about Shakespeare?” Tresable got up from the rock and stood next to me. 

“I mean… Sure, alright.” I shrugged, grinning.

“Great. C’mon!” Tresable took my hand and dashed down a narrow alley. I willingly followed behind. Then, we came to a dead end. Two other cats were curled up on top of each other, fast asleep- one with dark brown and curly fur, the other with caramel brown fur with bangs that covered most of their face. Tresable grinned and approached them, barely making a sound. Suddenly, he let out a loud, screeching meow. The two cats jumped up, squealing.

“TRESABLE!” they both screamed in unison. They then glanced at me and the two cat’s eyes widened.

“Who’s this?” the curly haired cat asked.

“Oh- this is Puck!” Tresable pointed at me. “Tresable, these are my roomates, Mocha and Cappuccino.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” the curly haired one called Mocha waved at me and grinned.

“Yes, a pleasure!” the short haired cat named Cappuccino curled up in front of Cappuccino. “Call me Cap.”

“Nice to meet you all.” I said, sitting on the ground and crossing my legs.

“Wow… your fur is gorgeous,” Mocha sat down behind Cap and stroked their head. Cap started to purr and shift onto their back.

I looked at Tresable. “So are they a thing or something?”

“They’re the most romantic cats down here,” Tresable grinned. “Anyway, come on. I’ll show you my stash of books.”

“He’s such a nerd,” Cap grinned.

“Can it, Cap,” Tresable hissed. He leapt on top of a trash can and into a hole in the wall. He peeked through the hole and smiled at me. “What are you waiting for?”

I smiled back and followed after him, climbing on top of the trash can and into the hole in the wall. In that one little hole in the wall was a large blue pillow and a stack of Shakespearean novels right next to it. I looked around and my tail wagged quickly.

“This looks like a cozy ready cubby,” I said.

“Yep,” Tresable curled up on the pillow, smiling up at me. “There’s room for one more.”

“You sure?” I sat in front of the pillow.

“I’m sure.” he smiled.

“Alright,” I lied on the pillow in front of Tresable. He wrapped an arm around me.

“You are surprisingly cuddly,” he whispered.

“How is that surprising?” I asked, looking up at him.

“It just is, I guess.” Tresable picked up one of the books and handed it to me. “Ever read  _ King Lear _ ?”

“Mmhm,” I took the book in my hands and traced my fingers down the cover. I looked up at Tresable and smiled. He smiled right back and stroked the top of my head. Without realizing it, I started to purr. 

“Are you  _ purring _ ?” Tresable asked.

I stopped purring and looked up at him. “I don’t think so…?”

Tresable started to pet my head again. I noticed that I was purring. I didn’t care. It felt really nice. Tresable smiled and scratched under my chin with his other hand. 

“This is cute,” Tresable stopped petting me. I whined.

“Why did you stooooooooooooop?” I asked, frowning.

“Because I wanted to do something,” he answered. “Close your eyes.”

I was skeptical, but I closed my eyes. For a moment, there was silence. Then I felt his hand cup my cheek and then I felt his lips against mine. Were we…  _ kissing _ ? I had to admit, it felt good. I didn’t stop or pull away. Instead, I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him back. Tresable chuckled softly and pulled away, smiling. He was also blushing.

“So,” I said, my tail nudging Tresable’s hand. “You like me now, huh?”

“I kinda had a crush on you when I first saw you,” Tresable admitted. Honestly I felt the same way about him. He was a very pretty cat. I blushed.

“I… I kinda did as well,” I smiled.

“Oh. Nice.” Tresable nuzzled his cheek against mine, purring. I did the same back to him, but nuzzled my cheek against his neck, purring just as loud as him. Then I lied down on the pillow and curled up. Tresable smiled down at me and curled up next to me. He took my hand in his and held it close to his face. He lightly kissed the back of my hand and smiled.

“I think I love you, Puck,” he said.

“And it was all because of my place way up high on the church steeple,” I smiled and kissed his forehead.

“That is very true.” he wrapped his tail around mine and hugged me close to his body. His fur smelled like maple and pine needles. He smelled like the forest. It was a very nice smell. I purred softly against his chest and before I knew it, I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure.


End file.
